Under the Sea (Thebackgroundponies2016Style)
Coming is July 21 is Coming Soon [The Jungle Book The Bare Necessities Instrumental] *Benson Show. *Dr. Flug Villainous. *Wander; The seaweed is always greener In somebody else' lake. *Grim Reaper; You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake Just. *Ansi Molina; look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor. *Marco Diaz; Such wonderful things surround you What more is you looking for. *Dipper Pines; Under the sea Under the sea. *Grunkle Stan; Darling it's better Down where it's wetter Take it from me. *Alastor; Up on the shore they work all day Out in the sun they slave away. *Angel Dust; While we devotin' Full time to floating Under the sea. *Star vs. The Forces of Evil Dance. *The Loud House Tripped Song; Down here all the fish is happy As off through the waves they roll. *Olly Timbers; The fish on the land ain't happy They sad 'cause they in their bowl. *Ko; But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day when the boss get hungry. *Big Macintosh; Guess who's goin' be on the plate. *Radicles; Under the sea Under the sea Nobody beat us Fry us and eat us In fricassee. *Rapido; We what the land folks loves to cook Under the sea we off the hook We got no troubles Life is the bubbles. *Razmo; Under the Sea. *Welcome To The Wayne Characters; Under the Sea. *Kaz Harada; Under the Sea. *Welcome To The Wayne Characters; Under the Sea. *Mole; Since life is sweet here We got the beat here Naturally. *Welcome To The Wayne Characters; Naturally. *Tom Lucitor; Even the sturgeon an' the ray They get the urge 'n' start to play We got the spirit You got to hear it Under the sea. *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Chacters Dance. *Discord; The newt play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass And they soundin' sharp. *Dracula; The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul. *Joe Cuppa; Yeah. *Squint; The ray he can play The lings on the strings The trout rockin' out The blackfish she sings, The smelt and the sprat. *Lincoln Loud; They know where it's at An' oh that blowfish blow. *OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes Dance. *My Life as a Teenage Robot Jenny Dance Wages. *Hotel Transylvania Characters. *The Powerpuff Girls Dance 2005. *The Fairly OddParents Dance. *Steven Universe Dance. *Danny Phantom Dance. *Winx Club Dance. *Ed, Edd n Eddy Dance Wages. *Mr. Woop Man's; Yeah Under the Sea. *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Characters; Under the Sea. *Zig; Under the Sea. *Samurai Jack Dance. *Jamie; When the sardine Begin the beguine It's music to me. *Big City Greens Characters; It's music to me. *Cosmo; What do they got A lot of sand. *Bunsen is The Beast Characters; We got a hot crustacean band. *Sparky; Each little clarm here. Know how to jam here Under the sea. *Coco Dance. *Sonic The Hedgehog; Each little slug here Cuttin' a rug here. *Clarence Characters; Under the Sea. *Teen Titans Go Dance. *Doc; Each little snail here... *Mac Foster; Know how to wail here. *Bloo; That's why it's hotter. *Andrei; Under the water. *Capper; Ya we in luck here. *Atomic Puppet; Down in the muck here UNDER THE SEA [;. *Phineas and Ferb Dance. *Fish Hooks Dance. *Supernoobs Dance. *Pirate Express Dance. *Adventure Time Dance. *Spongebob Squarepants Dance. *Hey Arnold Dance. *The Land Before Time Dance. *The Book of Life Dance. *Asterix Conquers America Dance. Happy Summer's Day. Thebackgroundponies2016Style Summer 2019.png Squint says The ray he can play The lings on the strings The trout rockin' out The blackfish she sings, The smelt and the sprat..png Happy Summer's Day by Thebackgroundponies2016Style.gif For YouTube